


Witches and wizards ~ Analogical

by abrecalledcheese



Series: Sanders Sides One-shots [11]
Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: AU, Actually the sweetest fluff oml, Fluff, M/M, Virgil is a wizard :D, romantic analogical - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-25
Updated: 2021-01-25
Packaged: 2021-03-18 05:48:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,875
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28987338
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/abrecalledcheese/pseuds/abrecalledcheese
Summary: Logan has never believed in witches and wizards, and thinks of the very thought of them existing childish and absurd. All that changes however, when he meets a certain wizard one night on his balcony.
Relationships: Anxiety | Virgil Sanders/Logic | Logan Sanders
Series: Sanders Sides One-shots [11]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2044750
Kudos: 16





	Witches and wizards ~ Analogical

Witches and wizards. What an absurd concept, Logan thought to himself as he watched his father work at his desk, reading and studying about the possible existence of witchcraft. He didn’t know why he was constantly so worked up about this theory. His father used to be a respected man, hard-working and with a good job and a loving family, but after his mother disappeared, witchcraft was all he ever paid attention to anymore. Well, that and Logan of course.

“Father?” Logan said, as he stood in the doorway. “Can I ask you something?”  
“Of course, son,” his father answered without looking up.  
“Why are you so focused on all of this?” It was then that he stopped what he was doing and looked at his son. “Witchcraft is just silly, childish nonsense, none of it is real.”

There was a long pause between them, as if his father was lost about what to say. Logan patiently waited for his father’s response, but when it came, he was just dismissed.  
“Go Logan,” he said and Logan’s expression and heart fell.  
“But father-”  
“Logan, please just go. I can’t deal with this right now,” his father demanded exhaustedly as he walked up to the door and closed it, leaving Logan alone in the silent, hallway.

There was no point in getting mad; it would get him nowhere, so Logan took a book and started reading it on the balcony in order to take his mind off reality.

However, he couldn’t focus on the words and he instead stared at the cityscape scenery below him.  
This was mother’s favourite view, he thought to himself. He felt a few tears start to prick at his eyes, so he looked down and tried to hold them back… but he couldn’t and eventually he gave up and let them all trickle down his cheeks.

After a couple of minutes, Logan recomposed himself and finally found the focus to start properly reading. But, he was abruptly interrupted by a pair of eyes staring curiously at him that he could see in his peripherals. He gasped when he made eye-contact with this mysterious boy and accidentally dropped his book, startling the boy, who started to fly away.

“No, wait!” Logan called, reaching out to him. “Please, I didn’t mean to frighten you.” The boy turned around slowly on his broom and stared at him anxiously. “It was just a book. See?” Logan knelt down to pick up the book and held it up for him to see. The boy exhaled, possibly out of relief, and flew closer to Logan again.

As he grew closer, Logan stared deeply into his dark chocolate brown eyes. They were the most beautiful and vivid eyes he had ever seen and he couldn’t help but continue to gaze into them. Something about them was just so appealing to look at.

“Hi,” Logan muttered. For the first time ever, he didn’t know what to say and an interesting new feeling arose in his stomach. It felt like… butterflies?

“Hi,” the boy said. His voice was innocent and quiet; it melted Logan’s stoic expression instantly.

“What’s your name?” Logan asked. The boy looked away for a second, as if he were contemplating whether to tell him or not.

“Virgil,” he said in a shy voice.

“Hello Virgil,” Logan greeted softly, trying to make the boy - Virgil - feel more comfortable because he was visibly tense. “My name is Logan.”

Virgil’s shoulders relaxed and he even smiled at Logan and Logan couldn’t help but return it.

“Are you a… a…”  
“A wizard?” Virgil finished and Logan nodded. “Um, yeah, I am.” Logan didn’t know how to respond to this so he just stood, wide eyed, in silence. Ever since his mother’s disappearance, he had never believed in witches or wizards. He always thought them to be worthless and frivolous stories told to children at night solely to make them behave, but, obviously, he was wrong all along.

Suddenly, Virgil started backing away. “You’re afraid of me,” he said in a shaky voice, making Logan’s gut twist with guilt. “I knew it, why did I ever think it was a good idea to try to meet you.”

“Virgil wait!” Logan called. The sound of his name made Virgil freeze in his tracks and he slowly turned his head. “I wasn’t afraid. I could never be afraid of you. What reason would I have to be fearful?”

Virgil gradually moved closer to Logan again.  
“I was just… in awe,” Logan stated, holding Virgil’s stare. “I’ve never seen a witch or wizard before so this encounter surprised me.”

Virgil chuckled. “Yeah, we’re not really meant to make ourselves known to normal people like you.” This intrigued Logan.

“So, why would you want to make yourself seen to me?” Virgil thought for a moment, looking down, then looking back up to Logan.

“Because… because you seem different. I’ve been watching you from a distance for a while and you seem kinder… gentler and calmer than the others,” Virgil said as he smiled softly at Logan, whose eyes widened at his response. He felt his heart flutter, as Virgil smirked at him, and hid a smile.

“Do you want to come inside?” Logan invited and rubbed the back of his neck nervously.

“Is that ok?” Virgil asked and Logan nodded assuringly, though in actual fact, he didn’t know if it really was completely safe for Virgil, because of his father, but he was sure that everything would turn out alright despite any outcome.

Virgil took the hand Logan had offered to help him with as he got off his broom, but as he stepped across onto the balcony, he tripped on the railing and caused him to fall, bringing Logan down with him.

“Ow, sorry,” Virgil grunted as he propped himself up. When Logan opened his eyes, he noticed how close their faces were and flushed red. Virgil blushed a similar shade and immediately backed away to stop himself from doing anything too… impulsive. “Sorry,” he said again.

Logan laughed softly and pushed himself back onto his feet and held out his hand to help Virgil up. “It’s ok. Are you hurt?”

“No, I’m fine,” Virgil replied, brushing his trousers to smoothen them out. A book in the corner of his eye then caught his attention.

“The Princess and The Frog!” he exclaimed excitedly, briskly walking over to the bookshelf; Logan watched him curiously. “I love this story. My mom used to read it to me when I was a kid,” he told and grinned at Logan.

“Really? My mother used to do the same thing. It’s my favourite tale,” Logan said, walking over to Virgil and looking at the book from over his shoulder.

“Mine too,” Virgil said in a quiet voice and looked up at Logan, who smiled back kindly at him.

The next couple of hours were spent reminiscing and telling each other about their childhood. Logan was absolutely fascinated by Virgil’s stories as a child and loved hearing how different it was to his and for Virgil it was the same vice versa. Logan had become so incredibly infatuated by this boy that it was getting harder and harder to look away from him. Something was compelling him to continue focusing all his attention on him, and he didn’t mind to obey. Virgil truly was a beautiful boy to gaze upon.

“Virgil?” he asked.  
“Yeah?”  
“About what you said earlier… How long have you been watching me?” Logan asked. He tried to ask in a light tone to make Virgil know that he wasn’t weirded out by the action.  
“Are you creeped out by it or…”  
“No no no no,” Logan said quickly. “I was just… curious.”

Virgil hesitated for a second and fiddled with his hands. “Because… I…” Logan leaned in and raised an eyebrow in anticipation. “I… Ihaveacrushonyou!” Virgil finally confessed, a little too quickly for Logan to understand, however.

“What?”  
“I… have… a… crush… on… you,” Virgil said slowly. Logan’s face heated up. Over the past hour, he too, had started growing feelings for him, but he wasn’t sure if Virgil felt the same. Sure, he had a hunch, but he wasn’t certain; now he knew.

Logan tried to say something, but his mouth failed him and all that left it were a few stutters and repeated letters. Virgil noticed the shocked state he was in and cringed at himself.

“I’m sorry Logan, I know it’s so soon. You just asked so I answered and I didn’t want to assume you were gay but I took chance and so yeah I said it there you go I confessed and now you probably hate me for it and want to distance yourself from me because you’re not comfortable around me anymore and-”

“Virgil stop talking.” And Virgil stopped at once. Logan gingerly moved closer to him and gently placed a hand on his chin, tilted his head up slightly so that their lips were in touching distance.

“Can I?” Logan whispered and Virgil nodded, giving him the all clear.

Softly, Logan pressed his lips to Virgil’s, who instantly melted into it, and put his hand on his neck. As the kiss prolonged, Virgil wrapped his arms around Logan’s neck and pulled him closer, smiling against his lips. Logan felt the curl of his smile and lowered his hands to Virgil’s waist, holding him securely in place.

When they parted, Logan gazed into Virgil’s eyes, but continued to hold him close. Virgil released a laugh and rested his forehead against Logan’s.

“You have no idea how long I’ve been waiting for that,” he smirked. “I take it you like me back then?” Logan didn’t answer but smiled in response as he pulled Virgil for one more soft kiss.

“Logan? Logan?” came a voice from the hallway. The two boys parted instantly then Virgil made a run for the window whilst Logan tidied himself. As Virgil mounted his broom, Logan joined him on the balcony to see him off and looked at him sadly.

“You will come back, right?” he asked with innocent puppy eyes.   
“Of course I will,” Virgil promised as he held Logan’s cheek and leant down for one more long kiss. 

And when Logan opened his eyes, Virgil was gone.

“Logan?” he heard his father’s voice say as the door opened.  
“Father.”  
“Listen Logan, I’m sorry I shut you out I-”  
“You don’t need to explain yourself father,” Logan said as he hugged him. “I understand that you are passionate about this and I’m sorry for being so inconsiderate.” Logan’s father sighed and hugged his son back, happy to finally have him back again.

He then turned to leave and Logan watched him go, but just before he exited the room, he spotted a hat in the corner. “Where did you get that from?” he asked, pointing at it.

“Oh, that’s always been there,” Logan quickly said, hoping it was convincing enough. Luckily it was, and when his father was no longer in sight, Logan rushed over to it and picked it up. He brushed the small amount of dust off of it and held it tightly as he gazed across the cityscape, thinking of Virgil, and Virgil alone.

**Author's Note:**

> This was the first Analogical one shot I've written and lemme tell you it was incredibly sweet to write. I see Analogical as more platonic, but I can definitely see why people ship them romantically, and honestly, they are pretty cute together :3
> 
> ~ Bre


End file.
